Colon cancer continues to be a major cause of death throughout the world. Early detection of cancerous growths, which in the human colon initially manifest themselves as polyps, can greatly improve a patient's chance of recovery. Presently, there are two conventional ways of detecting polyps or other masses in the colon of a patient. The first method is a colonoscopy procedure, which uses a flexible fiber-optic tube called a colonoscope to visually examine the colon by way of physical rectal entry with the scope. The doctor can manipulate the tube to search for any abnormal growths in the colon. The colonoscopy, although reliable, is both relatively costly in money and time, and is an invasive, uncomfortable painful procedure for the patient.
The second detection technique is the use of a barium enema and two-dimensional X-ray imaging of the colon. The barium enema is used to coat the colon with barium, and a two-dimensional X-ray image is taken to capture an image of the colon. However, barium enemas may not always provide a view of the entire colon, require extensive pretreatment and patient manipulation, is often operator-dependent when performing the operation, exposes the patient to excessive radiation and can be less sensitive than a colonoscopy. Due to deficiencies in the conventional practices described above, a more reliable, less intrusive and less expensive way to check the colon for polyps is desirable. A method to examine other human organs, such as the lungs, for masses in a reliable, cost effective way and with less patient discomfort is also desirable.
Two-dimensional (“2D”) visualization of human organs employing currently available medical imaging devices, such as computed tomography and MRI (magnetic resonance imaging), has been widely used for patient diagnosis. Three-dimensional images can be formed by stacking and interpolating between two-dimensional pictures produced from the scanning machines. Imaging an organ and visualizing its volume in three-dimensional space would be beneficial due to its lack of physical intrusion and the ease of data manipulation. However, the exploration of the three-dimensional volume image must be properly performed in order to fully exploit the advantages of virtually viewing an organ from the inside.
When viewing the three dimensional (“3D”) volume virtual image of an environment, a functional model must be used to explore the virtual space. One possible model is a virtual camera which can be used as a point of reference for the viewer to explore the virtual space. Camera control in the context of navigation within a general 3D virtual environment has been previously studied. There are two conventional types of camera control offered for navigation of virtual space. The first gives the operator full control of the camera which allows the operator to manipulate the camera in different positions and orientations to achieve the view desired. The operator will in effect pilot the camera. This allows the operator to explore a particular section of interest while ignoring other sections. However, complete control of a camera in a large domain would be tedious and tiring, and an operator might not view all the important features between the start and finishing point of the exploration. The camera could also easily get “lost” in remote areas or be “crashed” into one of the walls by an inattentive operator or by numerous unexpected obstacles.
The second technique of camera control is a planned navigation method, which assigns the camera a predetermined path to take and which cannot be changed by the operator. This is akin to having an engaged “autopilot”. This allows the operator to concentrate on the virtual space being viewed, and not have to worry about steering into walls of the environment being examined. However, this second technique does not give the viewer the flexibility to alter the course or investigate an interesting area viewed along the flight path.
It would be desirable to use a combination of the two navigation techniques described above to realize the advantages of both techniques while minimizing their respective drawbacks. It would be desirable to apply a flexible navigation technique to the examination of human or animal organs which are represented in virtual 3D space in order to perform a non-intrusive painless thorough examination. The desired navigation technique would further allow for a complete examination of a virtual organ in 3D space by an operator allowing flexibility while ensuring a smooth path and complete examination through and around the organ. It would be additionally desirable to be able to display the exploration of the organ in a real time setting by using a technique which minimizes the computations necessary for viewing the organ. The desired technique should also be equally applicable to exploring any virtual object.